Surat Lily untuk Severus Snape
by arvisha
Summary: Severus Snape mendapatkan surat terakhir Lily. Hmm.. apa ya kira-kira isinya? Dibuat untuk Snape Day 2013


Para tokoh di bawah ini bukan milik saya. Milik JK Rowling tercinta tentunya.

Severus Snape mendapatkan surat terakhir Lily.

January, 9th 1990

_Dear_ Severus…

Aah.. aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.. Aku bahkan tak tahu.. tak dapat memastikan bahwa surat ini jatuh ke tanganmu. Namun, aku harus menulisnya. Ya! HARUS! Hanya sekedar untuk menumpahkan seluruh isi hatiku. Seluruh rasa yang kupendam bertahun-tahun, tanpa seorangpun tahu. Aku pandai berahasia ya Sev.. Tentu saja, kan aku belajar darimu.

Kau penuh rahasia. Orang yang paling misterius yang pernah kutemui. Tak pernah berbagi kisah, selain denganku. Itu pengakuanmu dulu. Hanya padaku kau mau berbagi. Tapi tidak semua hal Sev. Masih banyak hal darimu yang tidak ku ketahui, dan sebenarnya aku penasaran. Kau membuatku sangat penasaran! Eits, tunggu dulu. Aku juga menyimpan rahasia besar untukmu. Berarti kita imbang ya?

Aku ingin mengatakan langsung padamu Sev. Ingin kuucap kata-kata ini di depanmu, melihat reaksimu. Apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama, kemudian mencium bibirku? Atau kemudian kau meninggalkanku, seperti yang kutakutkan. Yah, aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku Sev. Aku tidak mau sakit hati karena kau tidak membalas cintaku. Itulah yang membuatku menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat seorang diri.

Eh, aku tadi sudah bilang ya? Bahwa aku mencintaimu? YA, SEVERUS SNAPE, AKU, LILY EVANS, SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!

Terkejutkah kau Sev? Kalaupun terkejut, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Walaupun ternyata kau juga mencintaiku. Maafkan aku Sev, Maafkan aku…

Aku yang bersalah Sev. Aku yang mengingkari janji kita. Kita dulu pernah berjanjikan untuk selalu bersama? Dan akulah yang mengingkarinya. Aku yang meninggalkanmu.

Aku yang dengan angkuh tidak mau memaafkanmu, saat kau mengeluarkan kata penghinaan itu. Seharusnya aku memaafkanmu. Memaklumi bahwa kau tidak sengaja, bahwa kau terlalu angkuh dan egois dibela seorang wanita. Apalagi wanita itu _mudblood _sepertiku.

Aku yang bersalah Sev, ah kau pasti tidak akan memaafkanku, walaupun kau mungkin mencintaiku. Aku yang berkhianat. Aku menikah dengan orang lain. Bahkan orang yang kunikahi adalah musuh besarmu. Orang yang selalu menghina dan menjahilimu. Severus… Wanita macam apa aku ini, aku tak pantas dimaafkan!

Aku memang sangat bersalah padamu, namun bolehkah aku mengajukan pembelaan? Sev.. Aku sebenarnya selalu menunggumu. Menunggu kau kembali padaku. Kau sudah kumaafkan. Dan aku menunggu kau mendekatiku lagi. Kau menegurku lagi. Kita berbincang bersama lagi. Menunggu kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Dan yah.. menunggu kau mengatakannya padaku. Entahlah, terkadang aku merasa kau juga mencintaiku, walau aku tak yakin akan hal itu.

Aku tak yakin Sev, terkadang kau seperti menunjukkan perhatian yang berlebih. Perhatian yang mengisyaratkan kau ingin lebih dari seorang teman. Saat kita begitu dekat, kau tampak akan menciumku, berulang kali begitu dan selau tidak jadi. Aku bingung Sev. Sampai akhirnya ketika kau memutuskan untuk tidak menuruti keinginanku. Kau lebih memilih teman-teman _death eater_-mu. Aku pun meyakinkan diri, bahwa kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Kau lebih memilih mereka daripada aku.

Maka, ketika James Potter mendekatiku dan melamarku. Aku menerimanya. Namun aku tak pernah mencintainya Sev. Tidak seperti cintaku padamu. Yah kau tahu, James sangat usil dan serampangan. Dia kurang bertanggung jawab, tapi ia sangat mencintaiku. Ia bisa tampil rapih dan berpakaian _muggle_ dengan layak ketika bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Dia bisa mengambil hati orang tuaku.

Orang tuaku pun merestui hubunganku dengannya. _Mum_ ternyata sudah lama khawatir bahwa aku akan bersamamu. _Mum_ masih agak keberatan atas perlakuanmu terhadap Tuney. Tuney mengadu yang tidak-tidak, sehingga _Mum_ membencimu. Aku sudah membelamu, namun Tuney marah. Dia marah karena aku lebih membelamu daripada dia, kakakku sendiri. Nah, dengan kedatangan James, _Mum_ merasa lega. Aku bisa bersanding dengan pria yang lebih baik menurutnya.

Tak lama kemudian _Mum_, menyusul _Dad_ ke surga Sev. Kau mungkin tahu beria itu. Rumah kami sudah tak berpenghuni lagi, masihkah kau mengunjunginya? Sepertinya tidak, kau terlalu sibuk dengan tuanmu bukan? _Mum _yang telah pergi, tak pernah tahu bahwa kehidupanku dengan James selalu diliputi kecemasan. James adalah salah satu orang yang paling diincar tuanmu untuk dibunuh. Dua kali kami berhasil melawan dan kabur. Entah bagaimana kehidupan kami selanjutnya. Kini aku sedang mengandung putra James. Aku diliputi kecemasan. Akankah bayi ini lahir dengan selamat? Akankah aku bisa melihatnya tumbuh dewasa.

Sev, aku merasa tak aman. James memang melindungiku. Tapi aku tahu, bahwa kau pasti akan jauh lebih melindungiku. Seandainya kau bersamaku, seandainya kau memilihku..

Sev.. aku tak sanggup lagi menulis.. Namun harus kuutarakan semuanya padamu. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kau bercerita tentang dunia sihir padaku dulu. Kau mempesona dengan gayamu, yang sederhana namun angkuh. Kau membuatku mengenal dunia baru. Kau menumbuhkan rasa percaya diriku. Kau membuat hari-hariku berbeda. Aku nyaman berada di sampingmu. Walau jarang sekali kau tersenyum. Jarang sekali kau bicara. Kita lebih banyak diam. Namun, aku merasa dengan diam itu, semua hal bisa terungkap perlahan.. Tidak, ternyata dengan diam, tidak ada hal yang terungkap Sev.

Maka aku menulis ini. Aku sudah tak peduli, apakah kau membalas cintaku atau tidak. Aku sudah tak peduli bahwa kita tak mungkin bersatu di dunia ini. Namun yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah.. Kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu…

Yah, sudah tak berguna memang. Tapi aku merasa bahwa kau perlu tahu. Itu saja. Dan aku menuliskannya di hari ulang tahunmu. Hari yang kau benci sebetulnya. Kau tidak pernah mau merayakannya. Tapi aku menyukai hari ini. Karena di hari inilah, pria yang paling kucintai lahir ke dunia. _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY LOVELY_ (Perkenankan aku memanggilmu seperti itu, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya).

Di hari ini, seharusnya aku memberimu sesuatu Sev, sesuatu yang membahagiakanmu.. Tapi tak ada apapun yang bisa kuberikan, selain pernyataan cinta, yang sudah jauh terlambat.. Maafkan aku.. Bukannya member, aku malah meminta.. Kumohon Sev, maafkan aku..

Satu hal lagi yang kumohon darimu adalah, tolong lindungi anakku. Aku tahu, bahwa kami selalu diincar Voldemort. Aku akan berusaha melindungi anakku sebisaku, namun jika akhirnya aku dan James meninggal, kumohon lindungi dia. Ah.. aku tak pantas meminta ini, orang lain pasti mengira aku bodoh atau gila. Meminta perlindungan padamu, namun hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya Sev.. hanya kau.. kumohon..

_Always love you,_

_ Lily _

1 Oktober 1981, Ruang kepala sekolah Hogwarts,

Severus Snape melipat kembali surat tersebut dengan wajah bersimbah air mata, dan berkata pada Albus Dumbledore, "Ya, aku akan menjaganya, demi Lily".


End file.
